


Making friends (or something)

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Don't copy to another site, Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: When Greenberg had learned that he would have to room with Stilinski at college, he wasn't really bothered. But then he met Peter, Stilinski's... well, whatever-the-hell-he-was.





	Making friends (or something)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShebaRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShebaRen/gifts).



> This story if from Greenberg's POV! I gave him the name Sam because I like the combination.  
> =====================================  
> I do NOT give permission to post this work to another site!

How he had ended up with Stilinski as his roommate, Sam had no idea. Maybe they automatically paired people from the same town? But Boyd and Lahey were also living on campus and, according to Stilinski, they had to appeal three times until they were assigned as roommates. That was another thing Sam wondered about. Why hadn’t Stilinski appealed to switch dorms when Sam’s name came up? After all he’d always gotten the impression that Stilinski didn’t like him very much. But maybe he’d been wrong. Because so far Stilinski was nice enough to him. No, Stilinski wasn’t the problem.

The problem was Stilinski’s… well, Sam didn’t know _what_ he was. Stilinski had introduced him with a casual “This is Peter by the way.” Oh, well, then! Like everyone had a Peter. A Peter that was, while hot like burning, still quite a bit older than themselves. A Peter that was creepily staring at one’s roommate in a threatening manner. A Peter that was carrying one’s luggage and boxes up three flights of stairs into one’s new dorm room. A Peter that was sniffing the corner of said dorm room, glaring at one’s roommate when they stared at them bewildered. A Peter that would give brand new, comfy looking Star Wars bed sheets as a moving in present, making one’s face light up with happiness. A Peter that would then pull one close into an unusually long hug, that made one close their eyes in bliss. All in all it had been a weird first day and it had only gone downhill from there.

#

Now Peter was often found sitting in Stilinski’s desk chair. A special, ergonomic brand that had probably cost more than all of Sam’s possessions together and that had mysteriously replaced Stilinski’s old model the day after moving in. Stilinski had grumbled to himself and tried to call his Peter but without luck. He then had spent the next hour texting, Peter presumably. Sometimes he would roll his eyes at the texts, sometimes he would laugh, and sometimes he would smile so adorably goofy that Sam had to look away.

#

Peter would proofread Stilinski’s essays, usually tearing them down until Stilinski nearly cried. But then Peter would patiently show him tricks and techniques to improve and Stilinski was in research heaven once more. And if Peter suspected Sam of listening in and making notes for his own essay writing, he didn't mention it. 

#

Sam never asked about Peter but he soon became such a familiar feature in their dorm room that it was odd when he didn’t show up for a couple of days. The communication between Stilinski and Peter never seemed to break off, though. They talked on the phone, they skyped and in between they texted all the damn time. It would be annoying if Stilinski didn’t sometimes pass on greetings to Sam, or tell him about something funny that Peter had said, or show him a cute cat video that Peter had send. Loath as he was to admit it, it made Sam feel a bit warm inside. 

#

The first time Peter talked to him instead of just giving his usual nod in greeting, Sam was sitting cross legged on his bed, working on a sketch for his modern art class. 

“You should try this brand, it’s much better than that filth you are using,” Peter stated in a bored, yet disgusted tone and placed a box of pencils on Sam’s desk. The brand was so high class and expensive that Sam gasped in surprise and started to stammer his thanks. Peter waved him rudely off. 

After Peter had left, giving another one of those long hugs to Stilinski, Sam tried again. “Look, Stilinski, I don’t know what to say or how to thank… uhm… Peter.”

Stilinski just waved him off as well and told him to “jeez dude, call me Stiles.” 

#

One night Peter stormed into the room, carrying a bunch of old-looking books. He frantically whispered something to Stiles who started to type on his laptop, looking panicked. Eventually Stiles looked at Sam, biting his lips. 

“Can I help?” Sam asked and Peter immediately dragged him over. They gave him the description of some kind of monster and asked him to look for it in the old books. “But wear these cotton gloves,” Peter ordered, making Stiles roll his eyes. 

It took two hours but Sam finally found it in the third book. Stiles whooped and Peter called someone on the phone, passing the information.

Then he immediately ordered them celebratory pizza, somehow knowing Sam’s favorites. And if the whole thing was a bit weird, well it wasn’t the weirdest thing about them by far.

#

Sometimes Sam and Stiles would come back from their classes, which were weirdly aligning, and find freshly done laundry on Stiles’s bed. He usually sighed exasperated and grumbled while texting but then pressed his face into one of his shirts, inhaling the fresh scent. More often than not one of Sam’s Marvel shirts would end up in the pile in between Stiles’s DC shirts. When Stiles was out, Sam would secretly hold it to his nose and enjoy the more expensive scent of Peter’s detergent.

#

In late October Peter rushed in and tried to convince Stiles to accompany him to a classical concert. Stiles was reluctant, so Sam joined in, trying to convince Stiles how talented the artist was and how amazing it would be to listen in an actual concert hall. This resulted in Sam and Peter getting off on an hour long conversation about classical music. When he realized how much time had passed, Sam was worried Stiles would be angry with him for occupying Peter’s time but Stiles just squeezed Sam’s shoulder and demanded for Peter to get a third ticket. It was an amazing night for Sam and as he noticed how beautiful Peter’s face looked as he listened to the music in rapture or how Stiles kept staring at said face with an equally fascinated expression, it made the warmth in Sam’s chest only grow further.

#

On Halloween Peter stalked into their dorm room and Sam started laughing. Peter glared at him but by now Sam was mostly immune. And even if he hadn’t been the sight of Peter in green tights was too hilarious to keep quiet. Stiles beamed and pressed against Peter’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t we make a great Batman and Robin team?” he asked, trying not to tangle his black cape. 

Sam agreed and took a couple of pictures of them. Peter’s expression went from sour to reluctant to smitten the longer Stiles kept pressing against him in various poses. Afterwards Sam asked them to take his picture, awkwardly posing in his Spiderman costume. Then he took back his phone and sent the picture. He soon receiving one back and gasped. His stomach swooped as he stared at the person clad in a tight Deadpool costume and he felt his blood rush south.

“Damn, who is that? Your boyfriend? Have you been holding out on me, Sammy?” Stiles asked and Sam blushed. “He’s not… we’re not…” he stammered helplessly.

“Leave the boy alone, Stiles,” Peter interrupted and smoothly guided him out of the room. Sam took a deep breath and texted back a heart eyes emoji before sliding down his mask. He quickly grabbed a hoodie to hide his half-chub and followed the dynamic duo out to the party.

#

Two weeks later, Sam was just finishing a long skype call as Stiles rushed into the room. Sam said his goodbyes and logged off. With a small sigh, he fell back onto the bed, wiping a few tears away.

“Boyfriend?” Stiles asked gently and Sam shrugged. Stiles made a face. “Long-distance must suck. I don’t think I could do it,” he continued, his gaze straying to the picture of him and Peter on his nightstand.

“Yeah, you got lucky,” Sam agreed softly. 

Stiles went bright red. “We’re not… it’s not…”

“Sure, Stiles.” Sam laughed and then ducked when a pillow came flying at his face. Stiles tackled him and they wrestled for a while until they were both breathless with laughter. After declaring peace, they huddled up in Sam’s bed and watched the latest Netflix movie. 

#

Thanksgiving came and went, both Sam and Stiles studying like crazy. Stiles had some complicated double major and Sam struggled with the dates in his art history class. Peter helped them both making flash cards and then dragged them out for Thanksgiving dinner. He quizzed them relentlessly over the next few weeks and Sam finally felt like he might pass his tests.

After the midterms Peter took them out again getting them drunk off their asses. He watched them stumble around on the dance floor and making fools of themselves when they couldn’t stop laughing at each other’s jokes. 

At some point Sam finally found the courage to ask why Stiles kept hanging out with him instead of Lahey and Boyd like he had in high school. 

“They don’t like Peter,” Stiles said and pouted. 

Sam gasped, outraged. “I like Peter!” 

“Me, too!” Stiles shouted and grinned stupidly.

Peter rolled his eyes at them fondly and got them each a bottle of water to keep hydrated.

On the next morning, he swooped in bright and early a smirk on his lips. Sam and Stiles groaned pathetically and made grabby hands at the coffee and greasy breakfast Peter had brought. After a quick shower, the boys slowly packed their bags and then crawled into Peter’s car, and soon they were homewards bound.

#

Sam had had the best holidays. Despite their camaraderie, Sam was pleasantly surprised when Stiles invited him to a silvester party even if he couldn’t go. Instead for Sam, there had been a rather intimate party of two. There had been hand holding and whispering in each other’s ears. A lot of laughing and awkward hugs. A pleasant half an hour wrapped in each other, standing on a balcony to watch the fireworks. And then finally some tentative kisses that made Sam feel like his heart was going to burst. 

So, when the dynamic duo picked him up after the holidays, he was beaming happily. They both teased him gently and laughed when he blushed. Stiles kept trying to find out more about ‘Sam’s dude’ as he kept calling him but eventually Peter pulled him into a friendly argument. Sam relaxed in the backseat, listening contently to their familiar bickering.

#

Mid January brought Sam’s birthday. Somehow Stiles had found out the date and surprised Sam with a cake and a spiderman mug as a present. Sam had to turn away and blink furiously to hold back tears. Thankfully Stiles didn’t comment on it as he knew very well that Sam had never had many friends in high school. Instead he just hugged Sam from behind, holding him for a while. 

Eventually they turned around and Sam was pulled against Peter’s broad chest. The hug was nice but quick which wasn’t surprising. He had long since noticed that Peter didn’t like to be touched by anyone but Stiles. 

As his present, Peter treated them to burger and fries, curly in Stiles’s case, and the newest Spiderman movie. Sam had already seen it during the holidays and he was so pleasantly distracted with memories of sneakily holding hands in another dark cinema, that he barely noticed Peter casually wrapping his arm around Stiles and Stiles happily resting his head against Peter’s shoulder while feeding him with popcorn.

#

A few difficult essays and art assignments later, Sam was ecstatic when Valentine’s Day finally came around. He had showered and was even wearing a new button down shirt with his jeans for his Valentine’s skype-date, and was about to storm through the half open door into their dorm room when he heard voices. Standing still, he couldn’t help but listen. 

“Holy shit, Peter, how did you find this?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you later if you’re a good boy,” Peter replied smoothly.

There was some awkward throat clearing and Sam was sure that Stiles had just blushed bright red. “I don’t know how to thank you for this, Peter,” he whispered, barely audible to Sam.

“There’s no need to thank me, sweetheart. Anything for you, you know that.”

Stiles took a few deep breaths and then there was some shuffling. 

“How about… how about this?” he asked softly and then there were some wet noises.

Sam couldn’t help himself. He had to press against the door and look inside through the gap. Stiles was cupping the back of Peter’s neck, pulling him tightly into what Sam was sure was their first kiss. Peter had his hands splayed between Stiles’s shoulders and on his lower back. The kiss seemed chaste but suddenly turned to filthy in the blink of an eye. Stiles moaned and pressed against Peter with his whole body. Peter’s hands slid lower, cupping Stiles’s ass.

Red-faced, Sam turned away, trying to catch his breath. He walked to the stairs and sat down on wobbly legs, waiting for them to finish. Taking out his phone, he quickly texted an explanation to his date. That turned into a quick back and forth of texts, slowly wandering into cheeky theritory. Between that and witnessing the kiss earlier, Sam really regretted not having some privacy for his date. 

Eventually the door banged open and Stiles came stumbling out. He was hanging on Peter’s side, one arm slung over his shoulder. “Heyyy, Sammy,” he giggled, seeming almost drunk from happiness. 

Sam stood up and grinned. “Have a good time,” he said when they walked past him down the stairs. Then he even dared to wink at Peter who seemed to be so far gone that he just grinned back.

#

On the next morning Sam woke up alone in the room and was about to jerk off to memories of his skype-date that had been even better than expected due to the long, charged wait they had been forced into, when Stiles rushed into the room, carrying two coffee-to-go. 

“Oh, my god,” he shouted and jumped on Sam’s bed, sloshing the coffee. “You will not believe what happened!”

But Sam just grinned. He already had a pretty good guess.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Greenberg's mystery boyfriend may or may not be a certain beloved coach, depending on your preference.


End file.
